Juruna
Juruna is a city located in the Nokana Empire, nestled in a small valley at the foot of the Pearlknife Mountains, in the far west of Lyria. The city is a former Lyrian capital, and as a result, harbors many machines and architectural styles that still resemble their ancient heritage. Juruna is most known for its astonishing Lightwell, as well as its beautiful location and rich culture. Culture Although its primary language is Atherin, Juruna's denizens will commonly be seen speaking Tai'ora, or, in some traditional ceremonies, even Fónnish. Most who live in Juruna adore its beautiful outdoor landscape, making it a common place for artists, artisans, and folk just looking to relax. Despite its peaceful mood, Juruna is a bustling city, the second largest in the empire. Trade between the Dunaan, Celadon, and other ground caravans must travel through Juruna to get anywhere else on the peninsula. Due to this, the city has become a large trade hub, and a melting pot of different cultures, especially considering it straddles a very important cultural border. The Karoph Church is extremely prevalent in Juruna, and it is commonly held that the city holds the heart of the church, despite it not being official. It is seen as a religious destination for all followers of Karophism, and many of the pious flock to the Red Yard for its famous daily sermons. Though, the leisurely lifestyles and calm days can be deceiving. A fair deal of merriment and classic tavern shenanigans is rampant throughout the city, and given the hardworking miners and smithies, the life of Juruna is one of a joyful and communal nature. By far, this city is more known to be accepting of direct exposure with other cultures than some other Nokanian cities, and because of that, it is regarded as one of the best places to live in the empire. Politics & Economy What makes up most of Juruna's trade monopoly is mining and weaponry exports, specifically standard and specially made weapons from the Aelerus Forges. Mineral specialties in the area include iron, deonite, copper, gold, cinnabar, arkite, mithril, and minerals used for cobalt. That is, Juruna's mining trade is certainly not limited to the aforementioned materials; many other strange and common metals and stones alike have been mined out of its hills and mountain ranges. But, probably Juruna's most astounding trade feature is its massive Aelerus Forges, located on the edge of Raven's Maw, in the very west of the city. The Forges are unique in that they use the naturally occuring lava wells in the chasm itself, producing extremely strong and durable weapons, built by talented craftsmen. Many nations, factions, and other groups have their weapons specially produced in these forges. 'Political Controversy' Despite being rather calm, Juruna is a controversial hotbed, especially considering its cultural blend. Due to its distance from the other central cities of the empire, Juruna has caused issues with mountain cultures, like the Sunchasers and Kerah. Many times have other world powers had to "remind" Nokana of their neutrality agreement over the Pearlknife Mountains, however, this does not stop the occasional mining operation from slipping in. Juruna is also well known as a black market trade hub, given its secluded location. Although most every substance and weapon is available for legal purchase in Nokana, there are still some things so dangerous and volatile that the empire has indeed illegalized them... However, this does not stop black market trade. Category:Cities, Towns, & Hamlets